one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watcher
The Watcher (見張る, Miharu) also known as Shadow Spider (影蜘蛛, Kagekumo) is a Warlord-Jorōgumo Hybrid; making him one of his kind. He is an A-Class hero, and is one of the few members of the heroes association that isn't a human but is a rather humanoid, hybrid creature who's origins are shrouded with mystery. In fact, not a single person in the entire hero association is aware of his real identity. He is also known as the only hero entire association who has a vast variety of powers. His powers and skills easily put him on the same rank as a S-Class hero, in fact, he was offered a position among the S-class by the Hero association, though he refused them and chose to stay as number one among A-class heroes of his generation. He later on abandons his hero persona and becomes a villain, upon becoming a Conduit for the mystic dark energy known as Dark-Force. He currently goes by the villain alias, Dark Lord (闇上帝, Yami Jōtei). Appearance Personality Relationships Background Abilities Hybrid Physiology Hybrid Physiology: Due to being the offspring off a Warlock; one of the most powerful magical creatures, and the Queen of Jorōgumos, that is, the strongest Jorōgumo, Miharu has inherited both of his parents power and is apparently stronger than both of them. His unique physiology along with his further mutation grants him powers that are beyond the limits of an ordinary man. *'Camouflage': The Watcher, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. This ability also allows him to alter his own body heat to better match his surrounding; though he is not completely invisible and can still be detected. *'Retractable Stringers': The Watcher can generate 12.5 inches long poisonous stingers from his wrists and sometimes even his forearms; it would seem that he has the ability to heal or completely regrow these strings infinitely. The venom acts on the nerve endings, causing the very unpleasant symptoms pain, muscle rigidity, vomiting, and sweating; most humans die within two hours, if not immediately injected with the anti-venom; even then, it takes the normal human body about a week to repair the damage the toxin has done. The venom also contains trace amounts of strychnine causing muscle spasm in neck and face; mainly, as well as the vocal cord, lungs and thus, causes asphyxia. This combined with the fact that his stringers can easily pierce through 2-inches of solid steel, almost ensures a lethal blow. *'Enhanced Silk Generation': The Watcher has spinnerets on both of his wrists, that allows him to spin/produce silk. Coming out at a thickness exactly 2 millimeters, it can easily take his weight and then some; having a Young's Modulus of 1,050 GPa and 152 Mpsi, having a density of only 1.34 g/cm^3 and a tensile strength of 2080 MPa. Meaning that the silk that he spins and generates has a tensile strength that is about 2.418 times greater than stainless steel and in terms of hardness, the outer crystalline structure of these quasi-webs is nearly as hard as diamond but since it's crystalline, it can still be destroyed by cutting along it's cleavage. The inner gooey part of his web is more than enough to slow down subsonic bullets; in fact, a paste of this was tested against five micro bullet, which they successfully stopped. However, due to being organic, it can still be broken down by the action of microbes, making it biodegradable. *'Pheromone Secretion': The Watcher can consciously secrete powerful pheromones that when inhaled can create all sorts of hallucinations that can distract, cause the target to go insane from the wild sensation and even triggers an addictive effect; meaning those who are exposed to these pheromones would crave more of them and unless it is given to them, they are very much likely to breakdown or even kill themselves. *'Fangs & Poison Secretion': The Watcher has retractable, sharp canines and incisors, which together are capable of delivering the saxitoxin produced by his body; Saxitoxin is a potent neurotoxin. When administered, causes dryness of mouth and flaccid paralysis of all muscles in one's body. With his sharp retractable teeth and powerful jaw, he can deliver a bite force of 805 psi. *'Wallcrawling': His hands and feet are covered with nano-sized hairs which function as a secondary "feet" for him; these hairs create electrons that interact with a certain surface and via electrostatic synergy; granting him the ability climb and stick to almost any surface and this grip or attraction is so strong that he can carry people about 170 times heavier than him while crawling through a surface of a building without dropping them. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': If injured, The Watcher is able to recover from mild to moderate injuries at a much faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human; his healing capabilities have been described to be four times as greater than that of a human. His rapidly healing cells despite their enhanced cellular division rate can somehow prevent his telomere from shortening at a normal rate and in fact, can recover about 20% of the telomere lost in each division, thus giving him a maximum life span of 150 years; by slowing down his aging process. While they can also heal from grievous injuries; the rate of healing is much slower and slightly less efficient, requiring outside assistance. **'Enhanced Metabolism & Resistance': Due to his accelerated metabolism, The Watcher has a higher tolerance for drugs, pollen and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His blood also naturally secretes an enzyme that can render Lycanthrophy virus inactive; allowing his body to create anti-bodies for lycanthrophy later on. Additionally, it has been stated that his immune system is about five times more advanced than a normal human beings; even capable of recovering from flu within 50 hours. His metabolism also grants him greater than normal tolerance for alcohol; though it's not quite superhuman, also since he has an enhanced sense of balance, alcohol can actually cause him to become disoriented easily; disorientation not being equal to intoxication. *'Psychic Resistance': His advance mind can resist most forms of hypnosis and mind control and even filter out psychics from accessing his mind or reading it; through his own will power and psychic blocks; which apparently is a common thing among Warlocks. While not invulnerable, his mind can fight off several reapeated psychic intrusions. Magic Power: Due to being half-Warlock and the grandson of a practicing witch, The Watcher is a very powerful wizard, who is capable of casting several spells; even complicated ones such as cloaking spells and air walking spells. *'Magic Sensing': He can the presence of other wizards and witches as well as the presence of magic in proximity and even the magic radiated from mystical objects. *'Memorization/Hypnotism': He can 'magically' hypnotize people just by looking into their eyes and make them do his bidding. *'Magic Energy Blasts': He is capable of forming and projecting magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control. *'Aerokinesis': The Watcher is able to generate zephyrs or a powerful wind that blows from west to the east and is strong enough to push full grown human adults at least a few feet backwards. He was also able to create a strong enough breeze to deflect a knife hurled at him. By manipulating the air molecules and forcing them to stick together, he can create a platform for himself to walk on; allowing him to literally walk on air. *'Cloaking': He can use magic to cloak an object or a person, making them virtually invisible and only detectable by him. *'Molecular Velocity Control': He can control the velocity of whichever molecules he wants, making them travel with his desired speed. He can accelerate molecules, decelerate molecules and even halt molecules altogether. Shadow Manipulation & Conduit for Darkforce Shadow Manipulation (影制する, Kage Seisuru): The Watcher can control, generate and absorb shadows; this control is seemingly mental, whether this is an advanced form of telekinesis isn't known till date. *'Shadow Spiral' (影捻子, Kageneji): *'Shadow Stingers' (影針, Kage Hari): *'Shadow Javelin' (影槍, Kage Yari): *'Shadow Whip' (影鞭, Kage Muchi): *'Flat Shadow' (二次元影, Nijigen Kage): *'Shadow Clones' (影二重身, Kage nijūshin): Dark-Force Conduit (闇勢威暗渠, Yami-Seii Ankyo): *'Corrupting Touch' (汚濁接触, Odaku-Sesshoku): *'Teleportation' (瞬間移動, Shunkaidō): *'Dark-Force Siphoning' (闇勢威吸い上げる, Yami-Seii Suiageru): *'Hologram Projection' (ホログラム, Horoguramu): *'Black-Out' (停電, Teiden): *'Light-Absorption': **'Conversion': *'Negative-Emotion Sensing': *'Danger-Sense/Precognition': *'Black-Electricity/Dark Lightning': *'Astral Projection': Additional Mutate Powers Limited-Telepathy: The Watcher have a limited form of telepathy that allows him to easily enter the minds of humans, and with more effort, the minds of enhanced humans and weaker monsters. Normally, this ability works through tactile contact, usually by him placing the palms of his hands on the temples of the person whose mind he wants to enter. He can even share his own memories and dreams with others. In certain situations, if within the range of 40 yards, he can also telepathically contact a person of his choice; though he cannot control their minds. His power is limited to entering one's minds, thought sharing and telepathic communication. Enhanced & Selective Hearing: The Watcher can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though he has learnt how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them; for example, he can mentally filter out his own heartbeat and breathing sounds. He can also isolate a certain heartbeat or a specific sound while inside a room. His sense of hearing is so acute that he can also notice the subtle changes in pressure due to change in the pitch or frequency of a sound wave. He typically has a range of 42 feet and is generally unable to hear sounds beyond that range. Peak-Human Conditioning: Due to his mutation and genetic enhancement, The Watcher, even without working out, gained abilities that border on the peak of human physical conditioning; if not slightly beyond. While the effects are indefinite, he currently works out, to maintain and further build his mutate based abilities. However, through his exposure to radiation, his neural structure and signals were also enhanced, giving him the ability to process information and react to it with enhanced speed. *'Peak-Human Strength': His strength has been enhanced peak human levels, allowing him to easily kick down doors, punch through 100 mm ballistic glass, toss fully grown human adults at least 12 yards away and break through steel handcuffs with sheer force. He was also able to rather easily defeat a body builder in an arm wrestling competition and his grip was apparently so strong that it caused a minor fracture. He can use this strength to lift weights above 950 lbs and even break the bones of his enemies with his strikes. His strength was also enough to use a brach of tree with enough force to impale the body of Regulus; a villain with enhanced durability. Under duress, his strength can increase up to three times, giving him superhuman strength. *'Peak-Human Speed': He is much faster than the fastest human athlete alive, while maximum human foot speed is about 30.01 miles per hour or 48.3 km/h, his speed seems a lot more enhanced, specially since he further trained him after his mutation to become faster. As a result of his speed training, he was able to keep up with Regulus, who at that moment, was driving a Harley-Davidson Street Bob; with a speed of 51 mph. He claims that his maximum foot speed is 24 m/s; though this number can increase up to 35 m/s when under duress. *'Peak-Human Agility': The Watcher's physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. His bodily coordination functions on nigh-superhuman level, being nearly twice as better than a professional gymnast and slightly better than an accomplished acrobat. His agility combined with his reflexes makes it possible for him to dodge bullets and other projectiles without getting hurt. His agility combined with his freerunning skills makes it possible for him to perform flips, jumps and climb certain surfaces as well as move from one rooftop to another without making a sound. *'Peak-Human Reflexes': His reaction timing has also been pushed to the possible limits of human conditioning taking 0.05 seconds to react to a visual stimulus, 0.034 for an audio stimulus, and 0.03 seconds for a touch stimulus; making his reflexes 5 times better than the average man. This speed can also be enhanced when his accelerated perception kicks in, allowing him to react to visual information at near-superhuman speeds (taking only 0.022 seconds to react). Under the effects of adrenaline, his reaction timing becomes 7.5 times superior than most humans. *'Peak-Human Stamina': The Watcher's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least 130 minutes straight before he begins to grow tired. *'Peak-Human Endurance': He can resist hunger, thirst and sleep for several days and can go straight without sleep and food for 8 days. He can hold his breath under water for 6 minutes and 15 seconds. He also has slightly higher than average tolerance for pain. *'Nigh-Metahuman Durability': His muscles, bones, tendons and skin are twice as elastic and 2.75 times as denser when compared to a normal humans; giving him greater durability than them. Allowing to take much more punishment than them without giving out. *'Accelerated Perception': The Watcher's brain processes information at an accelerated rate to match his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. To him, this makes it seems as if the world is going nine times slower than it actually is; making it possible for him to counter most attacks. Superhuman Sense of Balance: The Watcher possesses an enhanced sense of balance that borders on low-superhuman level, giving him the ability to quickly recover from blows without loosing his footing, balance on narrow edges easily and adjust his position with relative ease; his sense of balance is so advanced that he can even attain balance on an uneven surface. Kinetic Energy Absorption: After his mutation, he gained the superhuman power to ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his healing and strength and can even re-release it, if he wants. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. The Watcher absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. If properly energized, he can lift and hold approximately 180,000 lbs with some visible effort and hit with similar force behind his physical attacks. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. The more physical damage he receives, the more power he can receive and the stronger he becomes. He also gains enhanced healing power after absorbing kinetic energy and directing some of it to heal himself. Watcher's healing factor decelerates his aging process and de-ages him slightly when he has absorbed energy, effectively making him immortal in a sense. He can even absorb kinetic energy from radiation and not suffer from cancer or any other diseases. *'Energy Releasing': The Watcher can redirect the kinetic energy that he has, by simply using his hands or feet. He was able to fire a blast of hard radiation after absorbing enough radiation from a nuclear reactor. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Knife Specialist: Skilled Swordsman: Expert Blacksmith: Natural Philosopher: Quote Trivia *He is arguably the most impressive heroes in the E-city; he has also been described as "The Hero of City-E". Category:Alpha-Level Threat Category:Male Category:Neutral Good